State of Decay: Fall of Humanity, Rise of the Dead
by Destroyer of Peace
Summary: This story will cover both the original Story line and Lifeline. Follow Marcus as he struggles to survive with a growing ragtag group of survivors as the world they once knew becomes a distant memory and the one they live in becomes a living Hell. Rated M for Gore, Violence, and a Continuing list of adult content.
1. It begins

"Dude what the hell," Ed said when he and Marcus busted into a cabin. They were camping up the river away from all of this now, it was hitting them in full force. Marcus laid the hatchet he pulled out of a stump and pushed it against the door so the wedge would stop it from opening. The Young man looked up to his friend and trailed his line of sight to a body missing it's guts and was ripped in half. His gag reflex was forced to hold back as he stood up and spotted a back pack sitting next to the body.

Marcus held back the urge to vomit as he stepped into the blood and picked up the bag, it was heavy. He stepped to the opposite end of the cabin and he unzipped the bag. Luck was on his side as he pulled out a machete, nine bottles of water which he gave Ed one, Crackers, cans of tuna, beans, and something that made his hand stop. He felt the Cold steel and he knew what it was before he pulled it out. A 1911 .45 caliber pistol and it was fully loaded. He looked back into the large bag finding a few other survival things but he really liked finding two extra magazines.

"Ed look in that tool box and find a weapon. Marcus said tucking the pistol in his belt. He was a way better shot than Ed so he was going to keep it. Ed came up with only a wrench and a crowbar, which Marcus took, plus a hammer and a box of nails. Marcus sighed and he then saw something catch his eye. He walked over to a suit case, no, a gun case and it wasn't locked. He opened it up and found a .22 rifle that carries about 10 shots in it and a box of .22 rounds.

"H-hey Marcus," Ed said crouching down near the window. "There is someone in the Ranger Station."

Marcus walked over to the same window and peered out. Ed was right there was someone in there along with two others. Marcus examined the Ranger Station and wondered why he and Ed didn't make a bee line for that place. Windows on three sides and a water tower to watch around the area. Marcus sighed and smiled, "Ed. We might just be okay."

* * *

><p>Down the Mountain in the neighboring town of Spencer's Mill a Group of Survivors stand in mourning over Two dead members. Lilly Ritter looked up to her brother Jacob whom was slightly responsible for their deaths as he stared at the fresh graves. Lilly wanted to comfort her brother but Alan Gunderson just stepped in to make things worse.<p>

"You dumb fuck," Alan said grabbing Jacob by his jacket. "If you just put aside the wanting of a broke back mountain then Jenny and Dino would still be alive!"

"Alan," Sam Hoffman called out as she approached.

Alan flared and threw the first punch and it sent Jacob sprawling on the grass almost out cold. Lilly yelped in fright for what Alan was going to do as she watched Alan kick Jacob in the gut.

Sam dove at Alan and pinned him against a tree, "Damn it man leave him be!"

Alan grumbled something and he shrugged Sam off and then saw a Zed, "Mourn later we gotta go."

Lilly and Pastor Will got Jacob up and Sam beat down a zed with her night stick. The five made it too their Church and they locked the gate. Lilly Shivered as she thought about her father up on the mountain.

* * *

><p>Back up on the Mountain Marcus was met at gun point from a balding man and a woman in a turtle neck. Marcus looked at the two and couldn't help but to feel their fear. Marcus then spotted another man on the ground leaning against a wall bleeding, "We are just looking for help and to find out what is going on."<p>

The man looked at his companions and he lowered his shotgun, "What's going on is that there are more of them up here then I expected."

"What are them," Marcus said retucking his rifle under his arm.

"I will tell you if you help us," The man looked at his friend on the wall. "If you sweep the cabins for survivors I will tell you everything."

Marcus was caught in a deep thought. The man mention Survivors meaning that this was larger than anything that has ever happened in his life. Marcus nodded and he motioned for Ed to follow.

"Hey Bro," Ed said quietly as they began to search the area in outside the door. Marcus looked up the tower and he began to climb. "W- Hey!"

"Sorry just wanna get a good look," Marcus kept his voice down. He got on top of the rusty metal tank and first saw the beauty of the mountain. Even though it was hell he was liking the view. He focused on the issue and began to look around the location. He spotted five tents, two cabins, a bathroom, a truck, a trail too the lake, and a industrial building. Just when Marcus started down the ladder he heard what seemed to be gun shots. "Ed."

"Yeah," Ed began to look around. "Gun shots."

"Lets go," Marcus said as he climbed down. Ed followed behind Marcus in a light sprint compared to his more athletic friend. Marcus flew over to the ledge and saw a dirt path to a river. He paused and another shot rang out followed by a howl of pain.

"Colton," A female voice called out and another voice barked something inaudible.

Marcus jumped down and landed on his feet. He was glad nothing happened after falling a good fifteen feet or his legs would have snapped. Marcus began running over to the noise and he drop kicked a dead off of a man struggling with it. Marcus turned and saw who he was guessing was the woman that called out the man at her feet's name. Marcus could tell by the blood he was a dead man.

Marcus turned to a dead and saw more crossing the river. He slammed his hatchet into the dead's head and left it as he took aim. The man next to him also took aim but a figure pounced him from behind and Marcus head the sickening crack of his spinal cord breaking twice. Marcus saw the woman turn and see the man on the ground dead, "Strand!"

Marcus turned his attention to the closer Zombie and he saw what looked to be a giant stand up. He fired twice but the zed shrugged off the rounds and back handed him to the ground. Marcus hit his head against a tree and his vision blurred as a trickle of blood went down his neck. Marcus stood up in a haze as he saw the woman pull her gun up to the giant's head but it was yanked out of her hands. Marcus released a roar and charged the Zed as it turned to the noise. Marcus swept his arms low and grabbed the thigh's of the dead giant's knees. He strained himself as he lifted the Zed off the ground and stood there for a second and let out a second roar as he brought all 240lbs of dead carcass on the rocky ground. Marcus's efforts were rewarded with a wet crack of the zed's head spitting open.

Marcus stood up to look at the woman huffing. He was about to ask if she was alright but Ed roared as he charged the nearest Zed crossing the river. Marcus joined in the slaying. He kicked in the knee of a female zombie and then brought a hammer into it's eye socket. He yanked it out and was about to bring it down on another when it fell along with one behind it with a crack of the woman's weapon. Within minutes the last Zombie was put down and both Marcus and Ed were gasping for breathes.

Ed looked back and saw the woman closing Strand's eyes, "Holly shit are you ok?"

"You mean aside from being lost in the woods," Marcus saw the woman's eyes and it sent a chill down his back. They were dark green but had a gaze of ice. She cut down Ed with her eyes and Marcus knew she has seen of shit long before what she has just saw. "Attacked by psychopaths, and watching two of my best friends die. Yeah, I am just peachy."

"Sorry I asked," Ed grumbled and he marched to a stump and sat down.

The woman turned her icy stare at Marcus, "So is it this bad everywhere?"

"I dunno," Marcus shrugged. He looked at the woman in both fear and sorrow. "But we have some folks up at the ranger station, but we didn't have much time for oriantation."

"Then let's get up there," The woman said."

"Hold up Marcus," Ed said standing up. "We don't even know your name and we are helping you out of the kindness of his hear-."

"Ed Shut it," Marcus said looking at his friend.

"Maya Torres," The woman said looking at the two. "That is my name."

**Notes from Me:** Well I hope you like this game and story as much as I do. I am going to tweak it a bit so more internal drama appears in the Story I hope you all enjoy. Leave a comment and Review and tell me if you want some characters to appear.


	2. The Station in the Woods

Marcus led the way up the mountain as he looked back too Maya and then Ed. Ed seemed really pissed as he looked up to Maya and Marcus avoiding his eyes. Marcus fell back to Ed, "What is the matter man?"

"Nothing," Ed started. "Other than we are marching with a woman we know nothing about and she expects us just to help her with everything."

Marcus grumbled knowing the quickest way to resolve this is just to talk to her, "Maya where did you come from?"

"Me and a few guys from the unit came up here to do some deer hunting," Maya started gripping her rifle tight and Marcus saw that.

"You are in the Army," Ed said in half disbelief and half chuckle.

"You don't miss much do you asshole," Maya shot back almost turning around to deck to him one.

"Hey Maya," Marcus got in between them. "Ed is a smartass by nature, I am sorry for his actions but we don't need to be fighting with one another. Can I ask a question?"

"Sure," Maya said looking at Marcus.

"What happened before we got there," Marcus asked hoping to get something out of her but it backfired on him.

"You see me," Maya slapped her collar and Marcus could see pain in her eyes. "You see Colton or Strand! Do the math."

Maya began to March forward out of anger and Marcus left Ed and caught up with her. He saw something that he would never expect from a Soldier. She was silently crying while glaring at the terrain ahead. Marcus signaled for Ed to stop and he stood in front of Maya, "Hey, Maya I am sorry for what I asked. It was out of line."

"No you are fine," Maya wiped the tears out of her eyes and looked at Marcus. "I probably look pathetic. Here I am a damsel in distress and you come in swinging to help me but all I do is be a royal bitch to you two. It is just that I served with those two in some hard times and they always pulled me out of it and got me back on my feet."

"I am sorry to hear that," Marcus said talking to Maya. He looked behind her and suddenly his eyes caught movement. "ED!"

Ed Turned around to see side crazies charging at him and he yelped in fear. He raised his table leg and brought it down on a grown man's head dropping it at his feet. Ed cried out as it moved again grabbing his leg. Marcus raised the hatchet in his hands and brought it down on the first Zombie's head as he destroyed the brain stem. Marcus looked at he friend whom was now wrestling a zombie at his foot and one going for his neck. Marcus tensed up his muscles and gripped the zombie on the ground by it's leg and he yanked hard dragging it away from Ed and tossed it a an extremely muscular one that looked almost like the one that he beat down at the river. The zombie knocked over the larger one and Marcus turned his attention to the fifth one advancing on his flank. He slammed the hatchet into the zombie's chest and could barely believe that it was still moving. Marcus gripped the collar of the zed and the belt as he tossed it back too the three. Marcus watched as it fell on them and his attention the turned too Ed again. Ed was still managing to hold it but it was getting closer. Marcus slammed his foot into the knee of the dead woman and then again in the mid spine. His eyes widened as he watched the should be crippled woman moan as if it didn't happen and it reached up and grabbed Marcus's leg.

"Aw hell no," Marcus pulled his leg back then onto the woman's skull. He heard a sickening crack and it reached up for him again.

"Marcus we gotta go man," Ed grabbed Marcus and they took off running and Maya followed.

Marcus looked too their right and he saw that the ranger station was covered in zed and there was distinct gun fire coming from the inside. Maya kicked open the door to the warehouse down the road and they all barged right in. Marcus looked to his friend noticing he was huffing like crazy and then Maya whom was looking up to the ranger station through the window.

"There still alive in there," Marcus said silently as he walked up to Maya.

"But they are surrounded by hostiles and we have still yet to bring one down before they get back up again," Maya said looking up at Marcus then back up the You noticed that muscle giant was following us with some of the things we met at the river."

Marcus nodded. Everything he did to that Muscle man didn't seem to have an effect same with Maya's hunting rifle. He scratched his chin and then looked at his pack then her rifle. He unslung the .22 rifle on his back and adjusted it so the barrel went through the window.

"Ever fired one before," Maya asked looking to see what he was doing.

"With my grand pa plenty of times when we hunted deer as well," Marcus smiled and he took aim at the first zed he spotted. He pulled the trigger and to him there was no kick back and he saw it go down after the bullet entered it's head. "There I was right. When I brought my hatchet down on the head of the thing in that dirt road it fell down and didn't get back up so aim for the head. Ed, you and I will go up there and help those people up in that station."

"What the fuck man," Ed said in fear. "We go up there we die!"

"Maya will cover us with the .22 and her hunting rifle. All we are doing is clearing a path to get there and then getting those three out," Marcus glared at his friend. Ed nervously nodded and Marcus grabbed his machete and pulled out the 1911. The two got to the door and Marcus stood back as Ed opened it. Marcus extended out the pistol and kept his machete ready to swing as the two ducked under Maya's line of vision and they advanced. Marcus pulled up to the first zombie and he kicked it's knee's in then brought the machete down with a great amount of strength and smiled as the head rolled off the body.

The two got to the door and he heard a shotgun blast and the door busted open with a dead body falling through, "Ed get them!"

Marcus turned his attention to ten dead people marching towards him. He fired at the closest and watched it fall down after two shots and then five more fell. He put the pistol back in his belt and swung the machete with both hands. Marcus killed two and he pulled at his machete after the second. it was stuck and the other two were advancing on him. Marcus stopped trying and picked up a metal oar that was on a rack with Kayaks and he swung the weapon in a wide sweep knocking both the zeds down.

Marcus looked over his shoulder wondering why Ed was taking so long and he entered the building to see Ed holding his stomach that had a knife in it and he looked around for the others seeing Thomas ripping into the woman that was with them stomach. Marcus silently walked over to Ed and made a shushing expression as he helped pick up his friend. Ed groaned and Thomas turned to face the two blood pouring out of his mouth. Marcus dove for the door and slammed it shut as Thomas rammed it and fell to the ground. Marcus looked at his friend and they went back too the warehouse and Maya swung the door open helping in Ed and Marcus.

"Where are they," Maya asked helping Ed down.

"I dunno but one of them was a freak so I got Ed out," Marcus looked at his friend and then the knife. He grabbed it to pull out the knife but Maya grabbed his wrist.

"No," Maya pulled Marcus's wrist off and looked him in the eyes. "You pull it out and you are pretty much killing him."

Marcus looked at Ed whom just groaned in pain. Ed looked up to the two and then looked to the ground. "That lady that had a gun to us when we first came had thought I was one of them and stabbed me in the gut. That is when that older man grabbed her by the hair and began to rip into her gut. He ripped her apart."

"Ed calm down," Marcus hushed his friend and everyone jumped by pounding on the door.

"I grabbed a radio that was near her and Keys to that Norma," Ed groaned as he tried to stand up. "We should get off this mountain."

"Ed we are waiting a night," Marcus pointed out the window. "I want some good visibility with you hurt man."

Marcus saw his friend in pain but there was no point in risking it now.

* * *

><p>"Lily I am going out," Jacob said picking up a duffel bag and his police baton.<p>

"Alright be safe," Lily said watching her brother leave the Church. She stood up and watched him leave the main gate after being talked to by Sam. She felt woozy and went back to her radio. She felt like calling her dad but she decided against it.

* * *

><p>Molly Atwood looked around at her now empty cabin. She felt weird sitting around now without her husband. She sighed and twirled her wedding ring around on her finger and she grabbed a necklace from her jewelry box and fed it through and put it on her neck. She looked out the boarded up window at her blue car and frowned knowing that there were things still out there hunting for her.<p>

Molly picked up her black leather jacket and tossed it over her blood stained yellow shirt and zipped it up. She sighed and picked up her husband's P 229 and held it close as she heard him clawing at the outside freezer that she put his body in after she realized she couldn't kill him.

Molly's blond hair covered her beautiful face as she began to cry herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Jon Duson gripped his model 70 hunting rifle as he looked at the warehouse he just saw three people in. His gaze through the scope of his rifle went from the zeds marching into the ranger station and to them. Yesterday they tried getting into the Ranger Station while someone figured out to take down the crazed people. Joe smiled as he lower himself from a hunting stand and began to make hi way to the warehouse.<p>

* * *

><p>Marcus Opened the door ajar and looked outside seeing only one crazy on the ground. He opened the door farther and slammed his axe down on the head of the zombie and smiled as it died. Marcus looked back and walked over to the truck at the same time. Maya exited the warehouse and hobbled over with Ed. She helped him into the flatbed and then walked up to Marcus.<p>

"Do you want to drive," She said pointing at the walkie and keys.

"Sure," Marcus was about to start the engine but he saw a man walking up to the with his hands up in a friendly gesture.

"You folks getting off this mountain better look further down the road," the man's thick southern accent matched his attire. He stood there in denims with a flannel shirt tucked in and a Stetson hat on his head covering rusty brown hair.

Marcus turned to Maya then him, "What is the problem?"

"Bridge is out," The man flatly said. "You can try and jump it with the truck but you could possibly fail and fall into the river. I don't think there is a way up other than that so you may be stuck up here."

"No we got to get our friend to the hospital," Marcus said.

"Was he bit," the man suddenly became defensive.

"No stabbed," Marcus noticed Maya get defensive.

"I see," The man relaxed and then looked around. "Look I don't know where you are going but the past three days I have been in a tree. Can I come with you guys?"

"Sure but you ride in the flat bed," Marcus nodded to the back. Maya walked around to the passanger seat and climbed in as the man did as well. Marcus opened the back window to the flat bed and extended his hand, "Marcus Campbell. That is Ed Jones and this is Maya Torres."

"Nice to meet all of you I am Joe Duson," Joe shook Marcus's hand and then Marcus started the truck.

"Hey Joe Ed hang on back there because we are jumping that bridge," Marcus said as they turned up the road into the Ranger station parking lot. Marcus turned the truck around and then floored it as he took each turn with ease. He turned too the bridge and he tensed up and noticed Maya brace herself as well. The truck Lurched upwards and then slammed down on it's wheels causing everyone to bounce around in the truck.

"Dad," a female voice came on the radio.

Marcus froze in fright and worry, "Uh… Hello?"

The voice changed dramatically, "Who is this?"

"I am Marcus Campbell," Marucs looked too the three faces in the truck. "Listen my friends and I are stuck up here on Mount Tanner."

"Can you make it down to Spencer's Mill," The female voice asked and Marcus shrugged. "There is a Church there and we can help you out."

"Sure," Marcus almost laughed. "We are on our way."

Marcus looked at the others and drove the truck down the road. He passed some warehouses and a woman was running out of the woods and waved them down. Marcus hit the brakes and she ran up to his window. She was frantic.

"Please," She tried to catch her breath. "Please help me. My husband is one of them and he is trying to kill me."

"Get in." Marcus said as he looked over to see a relatively buff man charge out of the woods with five bullet holes in his chest. The woman climbed into the back with help from Joe as he took aim and put a round into the woman's husband's skull. The truck lurched forward and Joe lost his balance and fell face first onto the bed.

"Thank you," The woman shivered in fear. "I am Molly Atman."

"Marcus," Marcus said then introduced everyone. "You alright?"

"I am better now," Molly slumped down and curled up into a ball.

Marcus pulled into Spencer's Mill and then into the Church. His heart skipped a beat as he saw a man standing up top but then it sunk when he pulled a gun on them and ordered them to step out. Joe helped Marcus get his friend out of the truck then Molly.

"Lily," The man said. He was young and looked like a forest ranger. "Did you invite these strangers?"

* * *

><p>Note from me: Thank you Crazy man for your Comment. I am loving the series and trying so hard to stop the chapters in part that will make people that played the game go, "Oh boy." and people that are new to the story go, "What the shit is going to happen!"<p>

As I stated before I am changing the story around. The next Chapter will be focused on a fan favorite and his story as it is a sad one.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Leave a comment or give me a critique on my story. I start the next chapter after I work on another story's first chapter.

I do not own anything from State of Decay, or Undead Labs.


	3. The Guardian Angle Comes in a Hood

Hawkes sat in her Helo as it circled around Danforth. The city was beyond a mess with civilians trying to evacuate and panic was setting in too them. Hawkes decided to get the city off her mind for a little when she did a routine gear and other checks. She grabbed her P38 on her hip and checked for a round in the chamber. She put the pistol back on her holster and she then checked her RFB. She looked around the Helo too her companions. Kilo sat on the far end of the Helo completely looking away from the city, Hawkes knew why too. Next to him were a few privates but there was one that stood out. He was a loud mouth but Hawkes knew that he was a soldier through and through. Vince cracked a few jokes and one of them actually made Hawkes smirk. The chopper bounced and everyone laughed thinking it was turbulence but the second one that rocked the Helo changed that expression.

Hawkes looked out the window and let out a gasp of shock. Two Apache Helicopters were blowing up a whole street. She stood up and walked up too the pilot, "What is going on?"

"The Air force is trying to contain them by blowing streets up that are getting close to the red zone," The pilot said. The Helo rocked again. Hawkes liked her pilot for how well he kept the bird steady. "We are redirecting your squad to Check point Hotel-Oscar-Tango. Colonel Peel wants a word when you touch down."

"Why are we moving back to the H line," Hawkes said looking back at the city. She looked right directly at a kid and his father waving for help on a roof top. A door opened and a swarm of dead came out but they parted for a runner that was running on it's hands and feet. The runner dove for the two and swept the man off the roof causing the two too fall down forty stories while the kid screamed as the horde over took him.

"Because Echo fell two minutes ago ma'am," the pilot said as he straightened the Helo out and made a move to head to HQ.

Hawkes shook her head in disbelief and she began to walk back to her seat. She looked at the two next to her and saw that they were deathly afraid. Another explosion rocked the Helo but this time the pilot couldn't compensate and the bird dropped. The Helo shook violently and wobbled as the pilot struggled to bring it down lightly but the tail piece couldn't handle the strain and it shut down. The Helo came to a glide as it slammed into a road and skidded for a bit.

Hawkes opened her eyes and saw that most of the people in her Helo were dead in their seats. She undid herself and stood up with her rifle. Kilo was slapping Vince awake and four others were moving. The other thirteen including the pilots weren't moving, "Status."

"Kilo here," Kilo said after he unbuckled Vince. The Private fell forward and he groaned in pain.

"Vince is ok," Vince said standing up shaking his head.

"Vandaveer here," a man said picking up an M249 and strapped on his helmet. Vandaveer was a rather fit man due to his years in football. The man was in his body armor so it saved him from the ground when he slide out. Vandaveer unclipped his body armor and rotated his right shoulder.

"Ramirez is fine but he is out cold," the squads Army Medic said as she unhooked him. "Temple here I am fine except for some bruises."

Temple took off her helmet and rubbed her hand through her golden blonde hair. She was extremely beautiful and her body was well toned from her Cheer-leading years. She took off her boy armor as well and picked up her field medic bag.

"Mason here," The squad sniper said picking up his M107. He straightened up and he was bleeding from his rust brown hair line. Temple walked over to him and began to examine him.

"Oliver Ready for action," a large African American said as he turned the corner of the Helo with his M4A1 in hand. "Ma'am we have some very bad news. We crash landed in the hot zone, zone C."

"The fuck," Vince said standing up grabbing his weapons. "So you mean we are in the no mans land without a paddle to row our asses out of shit creek."

"I would shut up if I were you," Vandaveer said looking sown the road. "Zeds in coming at our six. I say about five minutes till they get here."

"Right," Hawkes said looking around them. "Gather your gear and Vandaveer grab Ramirez. I want us moving and double timing it to the closest Vehicle."

Kilo grabbed his shot gun and ran over to the opposite end of the Helo. "No can do ma'am. Zeds on our twelve."

"Awe man we are screwed," Mason said as he gripped his Barrett.

"No we ain't," Oliver said as he grabbed some rope and tossed it over the express way. "I am living to see my kids."

"Everyone over the side," Hawkes ran over to the rope and Oliver went over first. The soldier landed on the ground and scanned the area next over was the over eager Mason. Kilo followed and Vandaveer helped Vince get Ramirez on his shoulder as Vince went down. Temple soon followed then Vandaveer. Hawkes took the last one and they started to move down the street. They all paused when they heard the sickening splat as one after another zed fell from the bridge to get to them. The team began to double time it.

The group of eight made it over to the former CP in D section. They entered the once story building with roof access and saw that most the building wasn't ransacked. Hawkes tried the radio and found it was dead, "Oliver the transmitter on the roof is out. See if you can go fix it."

Oliver nodded and he climbed the ladder too the roof. Mason did the same but Hawkes was sure it was out of fear. Hawkes sighed as she gathered ammo for her weapon and watched the others. She turned to Temple whom was pulling out smelling salts. "How is he?"

"Just out cold," Temple put the salts under Ramirez's nose and the soldier jumped up. Hawkes put her hand on his mouth as he began to scream, "That was to loud."

"Ma'am we got company that heard his screaming," Oliver said out loud. "Company incoming and they ain't friendly."

"Vandaveer," Hawks looked at the man holding his M249 with a death grip. "Open fire at anything coming from this direction. Mason, Kilo you are helping him. Vince you Temple and I will cover the other street. Oliver fix the transmitter and Ramirez cover him."

Everyone began to get into defensive positions and Vandaveer fired the first burst into a hospital nurse's chest. "We are going loud!"

The CP became a burst of gunfire and screams. Hawkes was putting down one Zed after another and she could tell that with all the gunfire it would be a siege of the undead. Vince seemed to be enjoying himself as he put down one zed after another with ease. Hawkes ignored that and went back to firing her weapon. Within five minutes the zeds were pushing against the doors and gunfire was heard on the roof.

"Ramirez is down," Oliver called out on the radio. Vince looked up to Hawkes and scooted over in her position. Hawkes got to the roof and Ramirez was defiantly down as he was ripped in half. Hawkes looked at his body then Mason's feared expression.

"What happened up here Oliver," Hawkes said beginning to open fire at the Zeds from the roof.

"This weird thing jumped out of no where and tackled Ramirez. He didn't even get to fire off his gun before it ripped him in half. Mason here put around into it before it attacked me blasting it off the roof," Oliver said after he closed the circuit box to the transmitter. "All set here ma'am."

"Right let's go," Hawkes said as Oliver climbed down the ladder into the building. She turned when Mason let out a scream. She saw him get tackled off the roof by a similar creature on the roof of one of the skyscrapers. She watched in fear as Mason screamed out in horror as the zed ripped into his stomach and started to pull out his entrails. Hawkes aimed at his head and pulled the trigger putting the man down.

Hawkes climbed down into the CP to see Vandaveer pushing against the door and Kilo moving a desk over to it with Oliver and Temple. She knew at that point that the CP was going to fall.

* * *

><p>"Alright," A young African American man said to a rather overweight man holding a barbel above his head. The young man was extremely muscular and very lean for someone his weight. He shook his head knowing that he was about to clock out and the man he was instructing was a complete joke but he never told him.<p>

The man's watch went off and he grabbed the bar and put it up, "Good job today man."

"Thanks Darius," The fat man said as he went to the showers. Darius marched over to the front desk and let out a breath of frustration to the clerk.

"Hey Susan how are you," Darius asked the young woman. She was rather beautiful with her red hair and freckles but Darius never really could ask her out. The woman smiled and pulled out a clipboard. Darius began to sign the paper work and Susan rested her elbows on the desk and put her hands on her chin. Darius looked up. "Hmm?"

"Nothing," Susan said with a smile as she took the clipboard. "Oh Mr. Gatlin came in today leaving a message of come right home. May I ask why?"

"Gramps," Darius asked making a face of confusion. His grandfather has taken care of him for thirteen years and he never really came into town from his house all the way up in the hill near the old hiking trail. "I dunno. When do you get off?"

"Ten minutes," Susan said sliding her clipboard away. "Why?"

"Want a ride," Darius asked.

"Sure," Susan smiled and finished signing off a sheet and picked up a bag and unzipped it. "I will meet you outside."

Darius nodded and tapped his fingers on the counter before walking out with a big smile on his face. He walked up to his High End Exotic and tossed his bag into the trunk before leaning on the front. Within ten minutes Susan came walking out in a button up short sleeve and a a pair of jean shorts. Darius smiled as she paused and shook her head, "How in the world can you afford that?"

"I don't," Darius opened the passenger door and Susan climbed in. He smelled her perfume as she passed by and smiled. "my family's wealth does."

"Ah," Susan giggled. Darius climbed into the driver seat and started the engine. "Beats riding the bus."

"Bet it does," Darius looked around Fairfields and at the working Ferris wheel. He put the car into drive and left towards Marshal. They road in silence and Susan adjusted in her seat and she looked at Darius. "Wait I want to talk to your Grandpa for a minute."

"Really," Darius said looking at the beautiful woman. "I mean yeah sure."

The two rode in silence till Susan said something, "Pull over."

"Uh sure," Darius said as he pulled the car into the abandoned road. He put the car into park and turned his head to face Susan. "What is up?"

"Be straight with me Darius," Susan said. "I know you have been looking at me whenever I am around you and I have been waiting two years to say this but I will ask it first. Do you love me?"

Darius felt like he was blind sided by a bus because he was at a loss of words, "Uh. Yes. I just haven't-."

Darius wasn't able to finish the rest of his answer as Susan kissed him on his lips. They sat there for a moment and Susan pointed at the abandoned barn, "Pull up there."

Darius smiled and he drove the vehicle into the wide open barn and Susan exited the vehicle. She giggled as Darius chased her and she climbed up a ladder. Darius followed her and ran over to the loft and Susan stopped. She began to take off her shirt and Darius began to follow suit. They began to kiss and embrace one another and Darius fell back on his back and laughed as Susan took off her pants and the two kissed again.

* * *

><p>Two days later Darius was working at the gym and he got a phone call from his Grandfather. Darius shook as he felt uneasy. He sat down and kept the phone to his ear as he heard the news of his brother's death in a car accident. Darius hung up and he sat in the men's locker room for what seemed to be hours thinking of the last things he and his brother have done together. Darius looked up to his brother's locker and opened it finding his brother's favorite sleeveless Shark Hoodie jacket.<p>

Darius emptied his brother's locker and put on the hoodie. He liked it. Darius began to leave the men's locker room and he was greeted by all of his co-workers standing at the door with mix expressions on. Susan dove at Darius and hugged him. The young man put his head into her shoulder and began to cry. The two walked to his car and his phone rang again. He picked it up and it was his grandfather, "Darius you need to get home right now. Grab whomever you are with and come home."

"Gramps," Darius started but he knew something was off. Darius and Susan got to Darius's grandfather's house and he saw his youngest brother nailing some boards on the windows with Gramps, "Gramps what is going on?"

"This might sound crazy son," Darius's giant half muscle half beer gut grandfather turned to him. "But Jon Frolicker came out of the morgue while I was there delivery a body and he attacked people."

"But Jon died due to a stab wound," Darius said. "He couldn't have just gotten up."

"Well he did," the grandfather said handing Darius and Susan boards and hammers. "Let's get to work."

* * *

><p>The next day Darius sat watching the news of the dead in fact getting back up and killing people. He gripped Susan's hand and they sat in silence around the TV. Two days later Susan came walking up to Darius with tears in her eyes. She smiled at him and kissed him. The new made Darius's heart skip. Susan was pregnant.<p>

* * *

><p>A week passed on and food was getting low so Gramps and Darius's brother went out to gather food. They came back but the younger brother had a bite on his neck and he was bleeding out. All three of them watched helplessly as the youngest brother died. "Gramps..."<p>

"It's ok my boy," Gramps said as he shooed Susan off. "I will go bury him. Get so sleep."

Darius was sleeping when he heard the scream of Susan then turn to agony. Darius stood up and he walked over to the room and found his Grandfather chewing on Susan's throat. Darius watched in horror as Susan begged for him to help her. Darius shook his head and ran into his room and grabbed his brother's Wakizashi and ran over to his Gramps. Darius slammed his sword into Gramps's skull them pulled him off Susan's dying form, "Susan... No god... please no-o-o..."

Susan tried to talk to Darius but her windpipe was ripped out so she soon died from that. Darius kissed her on the forehead and grabbed the sword and slid it into her skull. He stood up and began to cry.

* * *

><p>A week passed after that incident and he marched through the woods a changed quite man. Darius wore his brother's jacket but he also carried a photo of him and Susan one day before the outbreak. Darius unsheathed his sword and cut the head off a Zed marching towards him and he sheathed it back. Darius silently marched through the woods almost half tempted to give up but he heard a roar of a Big Un. He turned to face the charging beast. Darius smiled and he unsheathed his sword and began to run at it. He came to a sliding halt and cut the top half of the zed's head before it fell to the ground behind him. Darius smiled and he began walking again. He paused when he saw the Church and the people living there. At first he wanted to go to them but he didn't want to after his family. Darius kept to the shadows and he decided not to show himself to them but began to help them. He studied them and found out Lilly needed medicine to survive. Darius returned the next day and left a bag of medication that not only Lilly needed but everyone else.<p>

* * *

><p>Notes:I apologize that if adding Darius seemed rushed but it kindof was. I didn't want you guys to think I don't keep my promises so I got Darius (Shark Hoodie Guy) into this chapter. The next chapter will be focused on him and another character I am bringing into the fold and that will be it for adding characters for now. I added the Lifeline characters because of the two will cross.<p>

Next post in January.


End file.
